Scourge's Vengeance
by MoreAnonPlease
Summary: What if Scourge had believed in Starclan when he died and did go to The Forest of No Stars?  DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does
1. Prolouge

I marched proudly into the forest, leading Bloodclan to their new home, leading them into the wimpy forest cats that call themselves clans.

"Scourge," Bone, my deputy mewed "What's our battle plan?" he asked

"Kill." I meowed sharply in response as we trudged onward. Soon I saw the clan cats looking ready to fight.

I tromped proudly onward through the thick vegetation of the Thunderclan territory. When the clans saw us violence erupted and claws were flying. I spotted Firestar through at the back of the group and crept slowly over slashing another cat's ear open when he tried to stop me. I jumped Firestar behind and what followed was a huge battle that would be told through the moons to come. He wasn't a bad fighter for a _kittypet_ but I soon overcame him and with a final slash of my dog-teeth reinforced claws he was down and dead.

I ran over to fight some other cats from Thunderclan who were trying to avenge their leader, strangely they didn't look extremely worry that he was dead.

"Shouldn't this cause great disorder?" I thought to myself. I quickly looked over and he was gone, I saw him pouncing toward me and in this instant I knew that Starclan, in which the clans believed their Warrior ancestors went when they died really and truly existed. I felt Firestar's claws rip into my flesh and after that, pure darkness.


	2. An Old Friend

I lie reawaken shortly after and looked around to see where I was, there was no sun and their were big pine trees and darkness loomed around the place where I currently lie.

"Where am I" I whispered softly to myself. I padded around for a bit and saw some ghostly cats run by. I shivered and moved onward to a clearing I saw. As I moved closer I saw that there was another cat in the clearing but I did not yet know who it was. As I neared the clearing I was truly the most terrified I had ever been, more than as a kit when I was almost killed, more than when I faced the countless dogs in the Twolegplace, and more than when I saw Firestar rushing at me with his claws unsheathed.

Sitting in the clearing was Tigerstar, the cat I had killed so few nights ago. He was staring right at me, more than 3 times my size and he had a huge scar running down his stomach, my doing of course. I gulped and walked closer.

"I can't be scared" I thought to myself " I'm the fearless leader of Bloodclan and I already proved he's no match for me." but as I walked forward I couldn't help shaking at the so-called dead cat that I had killed. He stared right at me and opened his large mouth

"Welcome" he called deviously "Scourge." I walked forward pushing back all my fears, my fur bristled.

"I can kill you again!" I shouted at him unsheathing my claws and ready to re-open his scars.

"Settle down." he said, strangely enough he was smiling "Tell me, what is your greatest desire?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I mewed

"Maybe.." Tigerstar gave me a sly look "I can help you, if of course your desire is what I think it very well may be"

"Vengeance" I too smiled "I want revenge on Firestar, I want revenge on the forest, I want my revenge on life"

"Well spoken, together we will be an unstoppable force" Tigerstar mewed

"Also" I asked "Where are we?"

"The Place of No Stars" Tigerstar continued "Where the worthy cats go"

Me and Tigerstar trained together for moons and moons coming up with more and more plans to take over the forest and killed Firestar. The Place of No Stars had a few new arrivals namely Darkstripe and Hawkfrost. We also started training cats in the real world such as Breezepelt and Ivypaw, it was drawing closer and closer to the day where the war would erupt, we'd been told off a few times by Starclan who is hoping they can persuade us with simple words. A few moons ago we lost a potential recruit named Lionblaze, he was a large sized cat, the grandson of Firestar. I myself trained and have become quite good friends with Tigerstar, he seems to have forgiven me for slashing him open all those moons. We figured out a way we can get into the real world which is close to the barrier to Starclan, a passageway has recently opened since we started planning to invade the lake, which the clans moved to a while after the fateful war. The forest had been crushed down by twolegs

and their monsters.

"Scourge!" I heard someone mew from behind me, I recognized the voice as Breezepelt's " I'm ready to learn the move you promised to show me last night". I turned around and saw the determined look in his eye. He, like me, also wanted revenge on the cats of Thunderclan since his father had a mate from Thunderclan before his mom. Last night when he was here I promised him I would show him the move I used to slay dogs.

"Ok" I mewed walking to a clearing "We will need lots of space." I faced him and mewed "Charge at me like you want to kill me." He proceeded to do so and I quickly flung out of the way, once he missed in the quick second he was dazed I pushed at the tendons on the back of his leg and stabbed my claws into his side and raked them through his body all the way to his tail. Not at full power of course and it left him with a scratch.

"Now you try." I mocked him as I charged at him and knocked him over "Too slow, try again." I proceeded to do so again and again until he finally moved, I felt my legs give way and a sharp pain in my side.

"Not bad" I meowed "Keep working on your speed, make sure that you can actually dodge the blow from your opponent, I doubt that Lionblaze would leisurely wait for you to get ready before he struck out at you.

"Thank you Scourge" Breezepelt mewed as he slowly faded away back to the real world and Windclan.

"If he's the best we got then we might as well give up right now" I thought to myself as he left.


	3. Three More

"Scourge, kits are being born in Thunderclan, and the three are gone" Tigerstar mewed "We should go check it out." We started heading to the gap to the real world and soon passed through to The Moonpool, the light blinded me for a few moments as there is no light in The Place of No Stars.

We started on towards Thunderclan and stole saw prey on the way, just to annoy them. We arrived at the camp and saw Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw sitting together, Brambleclaw had forgiven Squirrelflight a few moons back for lying about Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. They were in the nursery and it was quite obvious that it was Squirrelflight who had just had the kits, I looked in an saw three kits, two were bright ginger she-cats like their mom and one tom that looked like an exact replica of Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw looked like an exact replica of Tigerstar his father so it's fair to say the kit looks just like Tigerstar.

"-Cherrykit,Redkit, and Nightkit will make excellent hunters." I heard Brambleclaw mew.

"Lionblaze!" Ivypaw shouted "Squirrelflight had kits!" I looked at Tigerstar, it was their time to go.

They ran to The Moonpool and went back to The Place of No Stars, I was tired so I lied down in a flat place and went to sleep. I woke up again and was standing in Starclan and saw Firestar and Spottedleaf talking to each other. I realized I was dreaming and crept over to see what they were saying.

"There will be Three, Kin of your own Kin, and they will hold the power of the stars at their paws" Spottedleaf mewed prophetically. Firestar looked very confused

"I got this prophecy before and already know it had been Dovepaw, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze." Firestar meowed.

"That I cannot answer." Spottedleaf mewed. Everything started to fade and I opened my eyes, I told Tigerstar about my dream.

"You know Starclan and their prophecies they're more useless then mousetails"

Tigerstar mewed shrugging it off completely

"Maybe..." I said and went off to find Tigerheart for battle training, he was better and tougher than all the other cats that they were training in The Dark Forest but he was also more gentle and this was not a good sign, he was also Tigerstar's grandson and had proven himself to be a very good fighter again and again. I planned to teach him the dog killing move also for when it came time to attack the forest, I thought it would be good to reinforce all of our claws with dog teeth just like I had done as leader of Bloodclan. Over the moons the dog teeth I already had started dulling and eventually I took them off because my original claws were more deadly than they were.

"Tigerheart!" I meowed loudly. I spotted him and walked over to him.

"Hi Scourge" He mewed enthusiastically "Ready to teach me that move of yours?" It took him almost no time to learn it, much less then Breezepelt before he would have no problem fighting dogs, I saw him slowly fade and realized he must have awaken in the real world. I walked over to Tigerstar

"All the apprentices are doing quite well, the attack should be able to take place with just a few more cats" I reported to him

"Excellent" Tigerstar said with a dark look on his face "Together we will have our revenge on those flea infested softies. I nodded and went to take a midday nap, I was tired after all the training. I went to lie down and thought about the dream I had, all the sudden it came to me.

"Of course!" I thought to myself "Kin of your own Kin, just yesterday we saw that Squirrelflight had kits, that must be who Spottedleaf meant. If we can recruit them to our army we will have even greater power" I felt heavy waves of sleep come over me and in a few minutes I was fast asleep

*six moons later*

"Today is the day" I said to Tigerstar and Hawkfrost "The day when Nightkit, Redkit, and Cherrykit become Apprentices and the day when we can start to train them into the ranks of our army, hopefully they raise no problems and all agree to join us.

"I'll take Nightpaw, Scourge you teach Cherrypaw and Hawkfrost, teach Redpaw." Tigerstar said. I headed off to wonder into Cherrypaw's dreams, once I got there I saw she was dreaming about battling a fox

"Good, she has fighting spirit" I thought to myself as I approached her "Hello Cherrypaw"

"Who are you?" she asked "And how do you know my name?" she added before waiting for a response

"I'm Scourge, I was killed many moons ago by your leader Firestar, how would you like me to show you a few fighting tips?" I offered.

"Why did Firestar kill you?" Cherrypaw asked sounding worried.

"Oh it was just some silly attack because my clan didn't have enough food sources, nothing that important" I lied, not wanting Cherrypaw to know about my past.

"Well..." Cherrypaw started "I could use a few tips" she finished

"That's great, I'll make you a truly great warrior" I said and began to teach her battle moves. Cherrypaw came back again and again every night and I began to show her more viscous moves that could be lethal in a fight. I also started telling her more about her past and she began to understand that I was not so innocent and that _silly _border fight was not so unimportant after all, yet she did not show any signs of backing down and was beginning to become a truly skilled apprentice.

Finally it came the day that she and her two siblings would become Warriors, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and me left The Dark Forest and headed to the Thunderclan camp, once we arrived we sat in a hardly visible place to watch the ceremony...


	4. Moving Up in the Clan

Chapter 5

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I do commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Redpaw, Cherrypaw, Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your own life?" Firestar mewed.

"I do" The three 'paws lied in unison.

"Then by the power of Starclan I will give you your warrior names. Redpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Redpelt, Starclan honors your loyalty and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Cherrypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cherrystem, Starclan honors your wisdom and your speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Nightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nightclaw, Starclan honors your strength and your skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar mewed.

"Cherrystem!, Nightclaw!, Redpelt!" The clan roared in unison, all except Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing,

"They must known" I thought to myself, I looked over at Tigerstar and his eyes beamed in pride, these were his grandkits after all. He looked especially pleased at Nightclaw's name, I thought about it for a minute, the 'claw suffix seemed to run in the family. After sticking around for a bit longer to see if anything important happened we returned to The Dark Forest to continue scheming.

that night -

"We have gathered you here today to discuss important business" Tigerstar's strong voice rang through the trees "Redpelt, Cherrystem, and Nightclaw have now become warriors and we can now put our plans into action. After some careful watching we have realized that these three cats may have some powers greater than the normal cat" He finished.

"Well that's a surprise" I thought to myself in sarcasm.

"Would you care to tell us what your powers are?" Tigerstar asked the three young warriors.

Nightclaw spoke first "I can see three heartbeats into the future whenever I want" He said proudly. Everyone gasped

"Very good Nightclaw, you'll never be surprised attacked" Tigerstar exclaimed

Cherrystem piped up "I can read the minds of other cats". she smiled cruelly "Hawkfrost, stop thinking about she-cats." Everyone 'mrrowed in laughter at Hawkfrost's blushing face.

Redpelt spoke in a very serious tone "All laughter aside, I can turn invisible" she demonstrated as everyone went wide-eyed.

"All three of you will be very helpful in our plan" I told them.

"So, it is now time to get into action!" Tigerstar shouted and everyone roared in agreement. "Step 1, gather supplies, we will go to Twolegplace for dog cla-" Tigerstar was cut off as a bright flashing light appeared right in front of him, they saw a new cat slowly start to fade in, they looked down and saw black paws.

**Authors Note: Hi guys, thanks to anyone who reviewed and please continue to do so :D, guess who the new cat is O:, Sorry this chapter was so short D:**


End file.
